Lavation
by Sir-Not-Appearing-In-This-Show
Summary: Modern AU shower!sex. Sybil wonders about the usefulness of Tom's shower.


**One day I will write something for these two that is not Modern AU porn. Today is not that day. Tomorrow doesn't look good either. Check back in a few weeks.**

**Written for the 'anywhere with water' challenge issued on tumblr. As if I needed another excuse to write plotless porn.**

**This technically takes place in my previously established AU world as well.**

* * *

The cab ride back from Mary's apartment seems far longer than it is. Her hand keeps finding its way up his leg and he keeps removing it, sending her concerned looks as she merely giggles and presses herself closer to him, replacing her hand and starting the whole thing over again.

It's not that they haven't done the whole frisk-each-other-in-a-cab, they have, more than once in fact, but he's far too sober for it right now and besides, twenty minutes ago he just had a silent staring contest with her father across the dinner table and he's still a little unnerved at how long that man can go without blinking.

Sybil doesn't seem put off by his dour attitude, however. She giggles openly as he pays the cab driver, and slips her hand through his as they walk to his apartment. There's an extra spring in her step that probably has something to do with the shots of mystery liquor her friends from uni are always bringing her that she downed before going to the dinner party. He's glad they didn't kick in until now, they doesn't need to defile another one of her family members homes.

Not yet, at least.

They manage to make it up the stairs of his apartment building without removing any clothing , which is lucky because last time they nearly got caught necking like a pair of teenagers with both their shirts unbuttoned and her bra unclasped.

Tom has to shove extra hard on his apartment door, as always, and she drifts in after him airily, a dreamy smile on her face. She shuts the door and locks it with a click, turning to him and leaning up against the fading yellow painted wood.

"What?" He asks, feeling himself begin to mirror her wide grin.

"We fucked against this door."

Three weeks ago that statement would have floored him coming from Sybil Crawley, but now it only makes him smile wider. She's not one to shy away from naughty language, inside and outside of the bedroom, he's found. He's also found that he enjoys that enormously.

"Yes." He answers, stepping closer to her and placing a hand on either side of her head, leaning his head close to hers and expecting a kiss.

"And on the couch."

Tom opens his eyes again, casting them over to the beat up green monstrosity he fished out of some university students reject pile.

"Y-e-s." He begins nuzzling her neck, his lips barely brushing her warm skin before she slips out of his arms, heading for the couch in the living room, and then twirling around to face him again.

He leans against the door, crossing his arms over his chest. He's willing to play along and see where she's going with this.

"And your bed." Sybil's smile is wicked now, and she bites her lower lip gently, no doubt remembering some fond afternoon spent sprawled under his covers.

He only nods in answer to that one, getting a sense for where she's taking this conversation.

"Not the shower, though."

Tom feels his grin grow wide, because a sudden image of her, naked, wet, and soapy, enters his mind and he can't get it out.

"No."

"We should test that out, then." She beckons him towards her and he eagerly complies. She hooks her fingers through his belt loops, pulling their hips together.

"How do you know if your shower is good for fucking?"

"I suppose I don't." He leans down to kiss her but she dances away once more, pulling him after her.

"Come on, then."

XXX

She strips down before messing with the faucets, which means he gets a nice view of her behind as she leans over to test the water.

Sybil turns around to find him still fully dressed and frowns.

"Off. All of it."

She turns back to the shower, fiddling with some other knob as he begins to disrobe, unbuttoning his shirt as he openly ogles her.

She waits patiently until he's done, then pulls aside the curtain and gestures for him to get in. Tom does as she asks, but wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her up in after him before she has the chance to step in herself. She squeals, and he presses her body tight against his, the water running down their skin, making them both slippery. She turns in his arms, and he finally gets to kiss her. She opens up to him eagerly, her tongue sliding along his and into his mouth, her hands coming up to wrap around his neck. He lets his fall down to her arse, pulling her as close to him as possible.

Sybil pulls away first, her eyes flickering with mischief as she trails kisses down his neck, her teeth coming out every few seconds to nip gently at his skin. She presses a few kisses to his chest, then drops suddenly to her knees and before he realizes what she's going to do she's taken him in her mouth. She kisses the head gently, then runs her tongue along the underside of his cock. Tom's fingers come up to tangle in her hair, and she hums around him, causing delicious vibrations. She brings her hands up, massasing his base gently as she sucks, and it's all he can do not to spend right there in her mouth.

Another few moments and he pries her off, tugging gently on her hair. He knows she'd be willing to suck him off, but he's much more interested in getting inside of her right now.

She stands up slowly, brushing her breasts against his chest, and he takes a moment to admire the water droplets running down her rosy, puckered nipples. He wants so bad to taste them, but the throbbing in his cock outweighs that desire, so he places his hands on her thighs and lifts her up.

Her back is already slippery, and she begins sliding down the tiled wall almost as soon as he presses her against it. He hefts her up higher, getting a tighter grip on her thighs, and she hurriedly presses their lips together, moaning into the kiss as his stomach inadvertantly presses against her center. Sybil starts grinding down on him, which is difficult with her back continuing to slip down the wall every few seconds. He nips gently at her bottom lip, causing her to pull back so he can adjust her in his arms, situating his cock at her entrance.

Tom watches her face as he slides in; her eyes flutter closed, she draws her bottom lip into her mouth and bites down, and her fingers contract on his shoulders and cause her nails to bite into his skin. He pauses when he's completely inside her, giving them both a minute to catch their breath, his forehead resting against her collarbone.

After a moment she opens her eyes, rolling her hips slightly and leaning forward to kiss him again, her way of telling him to get on with it already. Tom begins to thrust, hard and quick, up into her, their wet bodies coming together easily. He's moaning loudly, and it's a few seconds before he realizes that she is too, her head leaning back against the cold tiled wall. Her eyes are closed again, and he is treated to a tantalizing image as he continues to push into her. Water runs down her full breasts, which bounce slightly in time to his thrusts. Her long hair sticks to her neck and chest, with small curls beginning to frizz around her temples. Her body moves in a smooth, calculated way, matching his thrusts with her hips.

She's hot and tight, and he feels he's not going to last much longer. He adjusts his grip on her thighs, sliding her slightly further up the wall, changing the angle of his thrusts. She responds with a loud moan, and her nails dig into his shoulder again. He can tell she's close now, so he begins to thrust more quickly, going as deep as he can each time. Her orgasm overtakes her quickly, and he cuts off her loud groan with a kiss, her tongue slipping into his mouth and welcoming him.  
Her center contracts and squeezes him tightly as she comes down from her high, her hips udulating against him once again even as his thrusts begin to slow. He lets out a low moan as he climaxes, her lips pressing hard to his as he spills inside of her. Tom returns the kiss feebly, his senses focused entirely on losing himself to the pleasure.

They remain tangled together for many minutes after, her head resting back on the wall, his resting on her chest. Sybil's fingers tangle in his hair, and he presses a large, wet kiss to either breast before sliding her back down gently, sliding his hands up from her thighs to wrap around her waist when her feet touch the ground.  
The hot water is still running, spraying softly against his back. Sybil slides her hands up his chest, resting them on his shoulders, fingers ghosting over the marks her nails just left.

"Want to wash my back?" She says with the slightest quirk of an eyebrow, and he's reaching for the soap before he even realizes it.


End file.
